Entscheidungen
by Nebelschreck
Summary: Wenn einem die Entscheidung des Lebens bevorsteht, und alles zerstört werden kann, aber auch das genaue Gegenteil geschehen kann, wie entscheidet man sich? Dies ist meine Entscheidung. Und wie sagt man so schön: "For better or worse... I hope for the better!" Meine erste FanFic, viel Spaß dabei.


**ENTSCHEIDUNGEN**

* * *

Tja hier steh´ ich jetzt… Gucke in den Spiegel und bin mir nicht sicher ob ich gehen soll oder nicht. Soll ich? Soll ich nicht? Schwierige Frage wenn ihr mich fragt. Wieso stürzen sich Menschen eigentlich selbst ins Unglück. Ja, wieso? Wieder so eine schlecht zu beantwortende Frage. Ich stehe hier vorm Spiegel und weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Wie bei Hamlet nur das es bei mir nicht heißt „Sein oder nicht sein, das ist hier die Frage..." sondern „ Soll ich gehen oder nicht gehen, das ist hier die Frage." Ich bezweifle stark das mir jemand eine Antwort darauf geben kann. Wer auch? Alle um mich herum haben ihre eigenen Probleme mit denen sie fertig werden müssen. Wie gesagt jetzt steh ich hier. In meinem Flur, vor dem großen Spiegel der hier hängt, meine Tasche in der einen Hand und meine Schlüssel in der Anderen.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror...  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf ...  
__"no, no, no, no..." _

Im Grunde genommen flüchte ich ja nur vor den Ereignissen die hier vor sich gehen. In der Schule haben wir einmal ein Buch gelesen. „Death of a Salesman" hieß es glaube ich. Ein Klassiker wie mein Lehrer immer sagte. In diesem Buch hieß es, wenn du nicht gehen kannst, oder nicht weißt wohin, dann, ja dann wird es richtig schlimm. Nun ich weiß zwar nicht ob ich gehen soll oder nicht, aber falls ich gehen sollte, wer weiß, ich denke ich setzte mich einfach in mein Auto und fahre los, mal sehen wo ich raus komme. Wer weiß ?

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
(Who you are) _

Einfach losfahren, keine Ahnung wohin. Einfach weg. Das wäre doch schön meinst du nicht? Ich denke schon. Das wollte ich schon damals während meiner Schulzeit machen. Als der ganze Druck zwischenzeitlich zu viel wurde, damals als ich dachte Probleme mit allem zu haben.  
Danach kam eine wirklich schöne Zeit für mich. Dachte ich jedenfalls. Ich machte meinen Abschluss, wenn auch nicht unbedingt mit den besten Noten, aber das war mir von Anfang an klar. Ich glaub den Menschen um mich herum auch. Aber was soll´s. Dann der Abschlussball, mein Freund. Ich wollte immer perfekt für ihn sein.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah_

Scheint so als wenn es nie wirklich genug gewesen wäre. Woher ich das weiß? Was meint ihr wohl weswegen ich jetzt hier stehe. Im Flur, mit meiner Tasche in der Einen und den Schlüsseln in der anderen Hand. Tja was soll ich sagen. Er hat es jetzt wirklich übertrieben. Vergnügte sich mit meiner besten Freundin. Hätte ich nie von den beiden gedacht, schon gar nicht von ihr. Ich hab sie schließlich nicht umsonst meine „beste" Freundin genannt.  
Ich denke ich sollte los. Keine Verpflichtungen mehr. Keine Sorgen. Oder?

Oder doch nicht?

_Cause everything inside me screams, "no, no, no, no..."_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!_  
_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_  
_It's okay not to be okay_

Ich denke ich wusste schon die ganze Zeit das etwas nicht richtig ist. Machte mir die typischen sorgen als mein Mann abends immer länger weg blieb. Anfangs dachte ich wirklich noch das er länger arbeiten würde. Nachdem sich dieses Verhalten aber auch nicht änderte fing ich an mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich dachte immer so etwas passiert nur bei Älteren. Der Mann hat genug von seiner Frau und will etwas Neues. Aber doch nicht in meinem Alter. Nicht ich! Ich dachte wir wären glücklich. Scheinbar nicht.  
Seitdem ich ihn dann mit einer anderen Frau in der Stadt sah spielte ich wieder mit den Gedanke zu gehen. Nicht das ihr jetzt denkt ich könnte mich irren, er könnte ja auch nur mit einer Kollegin was essen gegangen sein oder so, nein, für gewöhnlich steckt man seiner Kollegin nicht die Zunge in den Hals. Oder seh ich das falsch?  
Nein?  
Gut!  
Vielleicht liegt es ja alles nur an mir? Wer weiß das schon!

_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are! _

Ich fing an vorzugeben seine kleinen Liebschaften nicht mitzubekommen. Auch nicht als ich einen Lippenstiftabdruck auf seinem Hemd fand, und glaubt mir ich weiß wie so etwas aussieht. Hab es schließlich oft genug selbst bei ihm gemacht. Egal, Frauen die ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen habe und hoffentlich auch nie sehen werde konnte ich noch verkraften, aber meine beste Freundin ist dann doch zuviel. Das übersteigt alles bis jetzt dagewesene.  
Bis dahin hab ich mitgespielt, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich mir mein Leben hier aufgebaut habe. Ich hatte Freunde, alles. Doch das alles wird jetzt wohl ein Ende haben. Vielleicht für immer. Wer weiß das schon. Ich auf jeden Fall nicht.  
Auch wenn es meine Zuhause ist.  
Ich werde gehen.

_Yes, no, egos  
Fake shows like woah  
Just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk real life  
Good love goodnight  
With a smile that's my home  
That's my home _

Ich darf nur nicht vergessen weswegen ich gehe. Denn wenn, vielleicht vergebe ich ihm dann ja. Irgendwann einmal vielleicht. Aber bestimmt nicht in absehbarer Zukunft. Das steht fest.

Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich auf meiner Reise ja einen Ort an dem ich bleiben möchte. Vielleicht komm ich dann gar nicht mehr wieder, stören würde es viele bestimmt nicht. Da bin ich mir sicher.  
Nur verlieren darf ich mich nicht. Man kann soviel Falsch machen, auf so einer Reise wie ich sie jetzt antreten werde.  
Du siehst, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.  
Ich werde gehen, und keiner kann mich aufhalten. Das steht fest.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
Who you are_

Jetzt weiß ich was mir all die Jahre fehlte. Das Gefühl der Freiheit. Dahin gehen zu können wohin man will. Keine Sorgen zu haben.  
Nicht wissen zu müssen welcher Tag ist, ja, das ist wahre Freiheit. Tun und lassen zu können was man will, nur an die Gesetze des jeweiligen Landes gebunden sein in dem man sich im Moment aufhält. Aber das hat mich noch nie gestört.  
Ich will schließlich nicht sonstwas machen.

Ja, jetzt weiß ich es.

* * *

Jahre später:

Ich bereue meine Entscheidung damals gegangen zu sein bis heute nicht. Und es sind bis jetzt schon einige Jahre ins Land gezogen. Wie viele weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Ich habe einen neuen Platz im Leben gefunden.

Meinen Platz, da wo ich immer hingehört habe. Wo das ist? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Irgendwann war ich hier. Und bin geblieben. Ich bereue es nicht. Nichts was ich in den letzten Jahren tat. Auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war. Aber das ist es nie und wird es auch nie sein.

Wer das behauptet hat das Leben noch nicht kennen gelernt.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Meine erste eigene FF. Wer Verbesserungsvorschläge hat: Ich bin offen für alles. Könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben^^.

Und wenn wir schonmal dabei sind, und normalerweise würde ich das nicht machen: Ich würde mich wirklich über ein paar nette Reviews freuen, und wie gesagt Verbesserungsvorschläge und natürlich Kritik sind willkommen.  
Eure Nebelschreck

P.S: Das Lied ist übrigens von

Jessie J – Who You Are


End file.
